


And In The Vault It Goes

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [95]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Anti-Void, Fanchildren, Multiverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Error centred.
Series: tales of the unexpected [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in the Anti-Void a static howl of pain rang out.

  
Error was on his hands and knees, glaring at the white floor, though he could not see since the ERROR signs blocked his view; he was drenched in his own blood, every wound had a large number of ERROR pop-ups from view, these came in big and small fonts.

Error starts to put his weight onto his left arm, then bring his right one up and reaches to his underside, he grabs the inky black bone from his true ribs on his left side and yank it out, causes him to scream against the pain.

Ink had drank almost all of his red bottle this time around, showing him no mercy. Error did not understand what changed between them since Ink rarely fought him to the death- normally they fought until one wouldn't stand and then they returned to their homes.

However, lately, Ink had been drinking that red paint like a lifeline.

Had something happened to Ink to make his talk of friendship, rainbow, and butterflies turn into the talk of enmity, despair, and pain?

Error had crashed so many times during that battle, Ink was the only one to cause him to do so this much, though in the past Ink had merely waited for him to recover and then return to the fight.

Error crawls to his bean bag, following the strings he had lined on the flooring. Once he found it he simply lay face down on it, not caring that his blood-soaked through.

The Anti-Void would heal him. It would glitch his code back together with time. Until then he was out of action for a while... a very long while.

And thus the ERROR waits.

In agony.

It hurt. His whole body, the pain was unbearable yet he tolerated it.

And it was not just his bones that were suffering due to the torture he had been afflicted with- it was mental anguish because of the trauma over this long period of Ink kept beating him down.

At last, Error could not take the strain in himself, who he hacked his own code and shut himself down. He would have no way of knowing when he would awaken again.

The only concern with this was the SOUL above. If he was to shut down, it would be a marked down as him being dead. And with his death, trillions of SOULs would be freed.

Because while everyone claims him to be a destroyer, in truth he merely captured universes. The SOULs he brought with him as 'trophy' was actually the ones that could re-establish them, almost like backup data. The only way to really destroy an AU was to get the Cores that occupy the Doodle Sphere. And he had only gotten in there a handful of times, tearing to pieces about a dozen at a time.

Still, he was the only one in the Multiverse to completely destroy some AUs. So perhaps that was why he gained that title as the destroyer and not because he went through AUs breaking down their data and taken out of existence.

...out of existence. That was just what he was going to be doing to himself.

  
Error begrudgingly shut himself down.

  
Error restarted and then rebooted.

Standing up the ERROR quickly looks heavenwards and sees his SOULs were missing. Not even his strings were there, only the eternal whiteness above.

Error let out a static roar of indignation.

And he crashes.

A reboot.

Error pants heavily in angry, bones rattling in rage, mind ablaze with fury.

He wanted to go on a rampage.

However, if he did, what would he do when he had a roadblock down his path. It would not help in the long run.

Ink had been out for the kill for some reason-

Error gazes at his surroundings, his puppets he so lovely crafted had engulfed the whole of the flooring around him.

The mad glitch grins evilly. Within those puppets were the codes of the Sanses he deleted from which world, so he had a list ready.

'*leave them piled here for now, as much as i hate it.' Error thinks darkly, 'i'll return them to their places once i get the sanses they're mirrored after.'

Error turns to his bean bag, it was now crusted with his blood and dust.

Opening directly beneath the bag, he watches as it falls upon Underfell Sans's skull. Then closes the portal with a snort.

Error opens yet another portal and wanders through to Bitty Tale.

He came to be in the middle of a shopping centre, he growls at a large number of humans and monsters walking around with their little playthings known as bitties; the bitties were following behind, being carried, it held in a bag.

This place was something Error could not delete. It had no Frisk, Chara, Flowey or any other monster that held the key to the codes. So it constantly growing.

Error began to walk, he was aiming to get more materials to repair his clothes. The ones he was wearing was filled with holes and stained in blood.

"OH MY LIFE!?" Someone shouts, to which lots of creature turns towards the shouter, even Error- the glitch blinks when he notices that the man was pointing at him. With that those creatures, all began looking to him.

Some scream, others cry out or shout in alarm.

'*here we go again...' Error thinks with a sigh when a crowd starts closing him in- this had happened before.

Then there were different shouts, telling the creatures to get back.

Error sighs again, glancing up he sees a familiar face marching towards him.

"Hello, again Mr Or." The human greets with a nod, "It has been a while since the last time you came here... covered in blood again."

"*ItS AlL MinE ThiS TimE." Error admits darkly, the guard waves the skeleton to follow, which he did; mumbling treats of murder under his breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

Error was taken the police station. There he was lead to the shower after he then had his scars recorded and photographed. Handed a red t-shirt and baggy shorts while his stuff was being washed. Given a meal and water.

Now the mistake was seated in an interview room, recounting what had happened.

"Okay. I think that's everything." The Officer said, he was a skeleton too, his name was Calibri which was as common as Sans for a skeleton monster, "So Mr. Or, this Ink fellow attacked you again, this time without you doing anything to rattle him up."

"*YeS." Error growls out, "cAn I go NoW?"

The skeleton smiles at him sadly.

"Mr. Or, are you still homeless? I've told you before we can organize something for you," Calibri went on, "Perhaps getting a Bitty will help. Lots of creatures have turned their lives around after adopting one."

"*I doN'T NeeD or WaNt one!" Error spat out, slamming his fist on the table, Calibri did not even flinch, "aNd HoW woulD CarE FoR it? I hAve no home noR InCoMe to Feed It. Ya KnOw I rAreLY eAT and WheN I DO its stolen FooDs! Ya As BAd As ThAt RaiNbow Moron WITh His TaLKs of befri-"

Error cut himself off. Ink had not asked to be his friend for a while has he, it was simply fighting him off and wounding him.

"By the sounds of it, your 'friend' no longer wants you." Calibri said with an emotional tone, he glances towards the two other officers in the room before looking back at Error, who had his skull down, "you claim he is the 'good guy' right? but by what you have told me this time around he has shown his true colours. You know it too, right Mr. Or?"

Error fell silent for a moment, then growls a static noise out.

"*My nAme IS ERROR." Error replies trying to harden his voice, "I tolD YA BefOrE thAT I MAde a Mistake ON the ForMs."

"But you have no last name, no passport or birth certificate, nothing."Calibri says with a heavy sigh, "You appear out of nowhere and vanish just as fast. It may be a mistake, not you're known as 'Err Or' on record in this nation. It will make things easier, Mr. Or."

Error glares at the taller skeleton, he wanted to end him however doing so would alert Ink to his presence and while he stole a lot of things from Underfell, there was some stuff that just wasn't there.

So he came to Bitty Tale a number of years ago, hurt and needing supplies, when he was taken in and cared for. He became known as a legendary homeless monster that lives underground and whenever he comes out clean up rubbish, and he gets beatings from some monsters.

The police through that Ink was some underground mob that was unknown to the low until Error brought it to their attention with all his battles.

Error found this comical so never mention anything other than what Ink has done to him.

"And how is your health? Are you still hearing those 'voices'?" Calibri asks in a gentle manner, "The doctors can help you if you only let them."

"*I don'T NeeD aNyonE to Help me." Error growls out, he glares at the door, "CaN I go now?"

"We have no reason to keep you since there is never any evidence." Calibri answers with a sigh, "We have gotten those materials you always buy from that store. Your clothes will be returned on the way out. And if you need anything, and I mean anything, please come back Mr. Or."

Error snorts at those words as he stood.

The door opens when he reaches it, and he marching through the police station with a dark glare on his browbone. As promised, his belongers were given back and soon he was out of the station. Heading to a nearby ally to return home.

Error hisses at the mess, the sea of puppets was maddening.

Flopping down on his dirty bean bag, he unwraps his clothes and notices some food and water within them. He huffs loudly and puts them to one side, then he checks the holes- after which he looks to the materials that matched his outfit.

Repairs were easy for Error. He used his own strings to sew them together and the stitches vanish by his will; he also could change the colours of his strings, so nothing looked out of place once he was done.

While he was doing this, Error began to ponder upon his chosen role in life. The voices were forever there, yet others kept telling him he could block them if he wished with those 'vitamins' - as they so lovingly called them.

All his life's work he had been up to this point, now surrounded him in a messy pile of broken puppets.

A sense of hopelessness fell upon him.

Ink.

Ink.

Ink...

Before he met Ink Error never had any worries... he went in, studied the code for the fun of it. Then laid waste to the monsters, taking the SOUL who could reset with him, destroyed the universe as he left, and then locking the SOUL away in the Anti-Void. Where they no longer caused any pain, nor played with the monsters like it was some kind of sick game.

The monster could escape from their never-ending loop of hope or despair.

Then... he stumbled across underswap, that was when he was noticed.

Suddenly he saw all manner of freak of the multiverse, crawling from whatever hole they came from. The trouble was, with which new universe came millions of copies, and with that, a few SOULs manage to leave their timelines.

These were who left their home could be either good or bad. Some rise to the top and shine brighter than others.

Somehow Error had caught the attention of Ink.

After the first battle, he did not think he could see the artist again. But he kept showing up in many of his works. Sometimes he won and sometimes he lost.

Of course, Error learnt about Ink's SOUL or lack of one, it was the first thing he discovered when he attacked.

Error did not know when Dream joined in, along with his brother Nightmare whom he fought against. Then that Blueberry came along, declaiming them the Star Sanses.

Suddenly Error small world became a whole lot bigger. Because before he never went to other AUs which to fix his clothes or grab a sandwich, or nice cream, he liked only his chocolate.

Nor would he had teamed up with another monster, like Nightmare, even if it was a few times. Somehow the two had become friends, or though neither would admit it. He wouldn't allow some rotten codes walking around, like Horror, Dust or Killer- but he did, these were Nightmare's boys.

Times had changed.

Later Error finds unexpectedly his own universe. Where he learns of Geno and Fresh. His SOUL brothers. Error had met Fresh a number of times before that, but he never understood why the other was so attached to him, until then.

Error was somewhat happy...

Brothers and friends...

Error was happy.

  
However, Error was still destroying universes.

He could not stop, not when there should only be one universe, one happy ending- he would end his brothers and friends when the times comes. When there was only a small number left...

The universes were innumerable.

Error wanted to stop...wanted to live with his brother and friends happily... a foolish dream had formed...

More and more monsters sneaked out of their homes. All screaming for attention.

Then came that blasted universe that became home to many monsters. And he was not thinking of the omega timeline. Some moron had a good any to built a city within a dying universe, making a large Core to keep it alive. It worked. They added magic or codes, to make it so that no one who use magic to attack others, only magic enough to keep them healthy was allowed.

Anyone was welcome.

Error had been there once.

He had been thinking that, if anyone was welcome, anyone who had a bad past; then could he? He has known some Dust Sanses, Horrors and other 'bad' Sanses being accepted into their fold.

So Error went to the Multi-City, thinking that he and his brothers could live there in peace- he was so glad he had gone alone.

Because anyone was not welcome.

Error had been attacked once they realized his appearance on the portal that allowed entry.

Soon after Ink had come and they fought as normal. Ink demanded why Error was there- so softly and quietly he told Ink that he had given up. Error had lost and Ink had won their overall game; And that he wanted to live with others.

Dream had confirmed that Error had a positive aura about him. Blueberry spoke out, claiming he could be good with a little help.

Ink had remained silent throughout his speech of wanting to live with being non-aggression, non-violence and be in good-will with all.

Ink had attacked with his red paint as fuel.

Error returned home in despair.

Error pauses from his patchwork.

"*noW th-thAt I thiNK AboUt it. THat was When EvEry ChanGed AgaIN." Error said to himself because he was not listening to the voices at the moment.

The atmosphere around Ink had completely changed.

Before he would talk to Error like an old friend; sometimes he would hang out with him in Outer Tale, where they would have some sort of unspoken truce between them not to fight there. There were other times when Ink would just appear in his Anti-Void, bringing snacks and other goodies while they watched AUs together. They did a lot of other stuff too.

One time Ink had somehow gotten him to come to the Doodle Sphere with a vow not to do anything that day- he vowed in the name of the original Sans. Error had gotten lost in a maze of scarves that was inside a strange-looking wardrobe- one finding this place Error thought he might gain a weakness from his enemy if he read some of the words- it went on forever. Error had been walking around for ages, screaming bloody murder before at last, he called for help, not thinking he would get any... but Ink came.

Error could not understand why Ink attacked him that day, why he chose to drink that red paint- he was offering to lay down one of the most powerful and become humble, kind and caring. Offering never to fight with him again, never to be in his way for any reason and perhaps never seeing each other anymore.

Error growls at the memory.

Never Ink refused his peace offering, Error went destroying AUs with a vengeance.

It went on for many years until Ink began more and more enraged with him whenever they came across each other. Error said if his paint had gone bad.

However, much to Error displeasure, Ink tries to continue on with what they had before. The days out in Outer Tale, the lazing around in each other's home, knitting or painting together, going out for strange meals in different AUs, getting used to Ink's touch when he tries to hold his hand, it gotten to the point where Error did not mind Ink placing a hand on him.

Error stops his track of thought- he didn't want to think about their time together. It was almost like they had become good friends... who liked to have bloody fights with one another.

Error stood and shreds the clothes off his bones with his strings, then he replaces those with his normal and more comfortable ones. Lastly, he slips on his sandals.

Error grits his teeth, he was surprised he didn't crash during by his own haunting thoughts when he was mending his clothes.

Again he was at a loss as to what to do.

Error was... lost... his life's work gone... his chance of happiness gone... his SOUL suddenly felt empty...

Error raises his hands to his sternum and tries to call it out. Yet it never did.

Error's SOUL was a little different from his brother's SOULs.

Geno had gotten a piece of SOUL that was 1/9 and Fresh got only .5/9 of the SOUL at the time. The fourth Sans of their universe had their main body and only had that remaining 4.5/9 of their SOUL.

And Error had gotten 3/9 of the SOUL. However... it really was that the fourth Sans had 6.5/9 currently. Because of the piece Error inherited regenerated itself. It could not be explained- but Geno had mentioned that it looked like only the inside of Sans's had been taken.

"*If OnlY InK HAD a soul. he WOuld HaVe bEen Died loNG ago." Error tells the Anti-Void darkly.

Error frowns slightly.

"*WhAt If...I CaN GIVE ink a SOUl and ThEn Kill him?" Error questions himself, he slowly turns to look at his puppet, "the MuLtIvErse is VasT. I'Ve baReLy S-scratched ThE surFace... SomeWhEre Out ThEre CoulD Be A AnswER."

Error's mind was focused on the idea of getting a SOUL for Ink- the more he played with the idea the more he wanted to try it.

His gaze fell upon his puppets; all his hard work...

The glitch reaches for his scarf to hold, a habit he had picked up from Geno- but he touches nothing but air.

Error crashes from the shock.

On rebooting he reaches again, on confirming its lack of existence around his neck, he turns to where he unwraps his clothes. Quickly he goes over and began searching through the leftover materials. Still he could not give him his beloved scarf Geno had gifted him with- it had been red to begin with, but after spending a few years with Error in the Anti-Void, it had changed to the dark blue he liked- had also been ripped in places and at the ends, these he repaired and adding to the length, to hide the damage.

Error tries to think back- did he have it with him at the police station or when he first woke up?

Error moves all around his bean bag, then was no sign of it being there. He had only died twice before when he was newer to this way of life and every time his clothes had been fully on him.

Creating a glitchy portal he rushes through, not caring if he was seen or not- he was once again in the police station, scaring the life out of a poor human female.

Error began speaking or rather shouting, but he was so upset that his voice was overshadowed by static, nothing he said could be made out.

Soon a team of police officers came, and of course, Calibri was there.

Error's code or magic began to go wild in his distress- red bones came popping in and out of the walls at random, half blasters were formed and roared in static. Strings came to his fingers on reflex and began grabbing SOULs; monsters were dusted and humans dropped like puppets. It was a nightmare for the police officers.

Suddenly Error was grabbed from below and was falling into a mist of colour.

Error felt himself be forced into sleep mode- when he awoke he blinks, at be carried bridal style.

Blinking the ERROR floaters out of his vision, he growls at his captor.

"*PUT me DoWn FresH!" Error snaps as he starts to wiggle.

"*whoa. my bad bro." Fresh says with a bold grin, "thought ya were toast. ya still about tho."

"*ToAst?" Error asks blinking at the wording, "WhateVer! Put mE Down!"

"*sure dude." Fresh said and immediately drops him.

Error gasp but blinks when he realized that he did not fell against a hard ground, but a soft one. Turning to look at the ground, he came face to face with Sans... or one of the classic Sanses. Which was tiny... which was his puppet.

Sitting up he searches the area, he surrounds in white apart from below him.

Fresh was watching him intently.

"*so what happened err-bro?" Fresh questions, his tone was no longer the playful one Error normal hears from him, "and just to be sure. who done ya in?"

"*INK." Error spat out the name like a foul taste in his mouth, "AnD my Scarf IS Missin!"

"*ink huh? thought as much." Fresh mumbles in a thoughtful manner, touching his glasses carefully, "and ya scarf. i know where it is."

"*How? I Only JUst toLD you!" Error asks trying to get from the piles of puppets, it seemed like they were trying to get they revenge, still, he kept slipping on them and falling back down.

"*error. err-bro" Fresh says darkly, causing Error to glances up from the place where he had fallen again. The glitch frowns, it was rare for his little brother to say his name.

"*wHat?" Error asks not bothering to get up.

"*ya been gone for five years. gen-bro and i thought ya were died for sure." Fresh says in an emotionless tone, causing Error to have a chill run down his spine; the virus was a little odd compared to Geno and Error- he seemed to be unable to feel strong emotions- it was only after he left their homeworld like Error, he found a way to eat them and feel them.

Error crashes...

...Error reboots.

"*welcome back err-bro!" Fresh says cheerfully, right in his face causing Error to cry out in surprise- the virus grins and stands from his kneeling, "whoa. it's a good thing i can feel ya when ya use ya magic."

"*tch. wHere?" Error asks through his teeth, he pushes himself up with his arms and by sheer will power managers to stand over the puppet instead of trying to get his feet through to the flooring; and fore even he knew, this was a mountain of puppets.

Fresh glasses changes to 'mmm?'

"*my Scarf!" Error snaps at his little brother, "WHere IS my Scarf?!"

"*careful bro. ya might crash again." Fresh points out with a smile, which quickly drops, "and 'bout ya doubt. ink has it."

"*WHAT?" Error screams in static, thankfully Fresh could understand the words.

"*yeah. been craaazy!" Fresh cries out with no emotion, "ink came and announced ya death after all ya aus ya gathered got released. and another thing. nightmare fell down."

"*FELL DOWN!?" Error scream again, he leans inwards to Fresh, grabbing his radical jacket.

"*all those souls leaped for joy when they could reset." Fresh explains in that same tone, uncaring how he was being held, "all those happy souls through a shockwave right down the multiverse. nightmare was hit hard."

"*wHere Is He Now?" Error asks panting heavily, he was trying to withhold a coming crash.

"*daydreamer took ya friend. put him in a glass coffin and hid him. wants to find a way to return him to normal." Fresh went on, he frowns deeply, "best see gen-bro after this. ya didn't break that aus code so they might think if nothing if this gets reported. but i think ya should hideout with gen-bro. he was down in the dumps. he must have felt ya outburst too."

Error pulls away from his bright brother, glaring at everything he had learnt.

Fresh makes a colourful portal for them to go through.

"*whY didn't YA take ME theRE right aWAy?" Error questions, he held his arms out to keep balance as he walks over the puppets.

"*'cause ya would have been screamin and shoutin." Fresh replies, easily stepping over the puppets as if they were not there, "gen-bro will glitch when ya upset. so calm ya self before we head in bro."

Error pauses and tries to calm himself, but he could still feel himself raging.

"*okaY. I'M reaDY." Error says, he carefully walks through with Fresh at his heels.

As soon as he reaches the Save Screen of his home AU, he was instantly in someone's arms- the fact that he did not glitch out, went it could be only one monster.

"*HeLlo Big bRoTher." Error says calmly as he could, but he could still hear the static in his voice... which didn't really matter since Geno would hear it just fine.

"*hiya lit brro." Geno greets pulling away, he had a large grin on his jaws, "couldn't believe when i felt ya. glad ya back with us."

"*SoRrY for WorRyin ya." Error says kindly, the way he spoke to Geno was completely different from how he spoke with Fresh.

"*come on. let's get some cocoa and ya can tell me all about it." Geno tells him as he began leading Error past the cage of bones where Frisk was confined to.

Error allowed himself to be taken across the Save Screen and towards three single sofas, they were halfway facing inwards towards a round coffee table. Where the last space was, there was a screen.

Error sat on the sofa that was in the middle of Geno and Fresh's ones; the pair began fussing over their long lost brother, they took off his jacket and sandals, giving him chocolate to eat, milk chocolate to drink, fluffy pillows behind his back and under his feet, giving his some of his puppets of them he made a long ago, placed a large knitted blanket around his shoulders and-

"*Enough!" Error snaps, at last, the pair stared at him with a smile, they gave him the last thing- double chocolate cookies, then sat down on their seats placing the cookies on the coffee table.

Geno was seating on the edge of his seat, leaning over to his little brother, who looked like he was pouting. Error allows his angry features to softy at his older brother's concern and tries to smile.

"*FreSh said thAT InK has mY scarf." Error mumbles almost sadly, he turns to his younger brother who nods.

Fresh raises a hand to the screen in front of them and to Error's surprise, it did not show their youngest brother Sans, or After as he was known at the moment, he may get a different name should end up like the three of them.

The screen showed a grand hall with many monsters talking at once.

"*this is multi-city." Geno starts to explain, "fresh bro infected a lot of monsters. these ones are carrying only and mostly dormant. so they don't get taken over. but can spend it. they also still have the ability to let fresh see through their eyes."

Error glances over at Fresh, he could see a purple mist moving around those blank glasses; he had not moved since he had risen his hand.

"*we were trying to get the scarf back." Geno goes on, gaining Error's attention once more, who glances to the screen, "and managed to get a number of infected within the star council hq. look! there's ink. fresh bro. can ya zoom in?"

The screen began to blur as it went magnifying the area- once it reaches its target, the picture became clear and Error blinks at his scarf.

The scarf was wrapped around Ink's body, just under his bottle sash belt- going from his right shoulder and down where it was tied together at his left hip.

Error SOUL gave a funny pulse at the sight of Ink, he looked so emotionless at the moment. So empty. It looked as if he had not drunk any paint for ages.

Error gave a glitchy hiss in angry. Both at Ink's SOULless stare and the fact that he had stolen his scarf.

"*it seemed after the release of the aus. ink went to find you... but only found ya clothes, blood and dust." Geno goes on gloomily, his viable eye was burning red and blue showing how displeased he was, "we tried to reason that ya couldn't be dead. should all four of our souls need to die at the same time? so we went looking for ya."

"*...SorRy. I was aTTacked ouT OF noWHere and was IN so MuCh agony that I shUT MySELF down." Error tells him, "I JuSt DidN't sEem To BE HeaLin."

"*'out of nowhere'? ya did do anything that day?" Geno says with a frown, Ink had built a reputation of being a good monster that would only attack to defend.

"*Nothin." Error answers this time pouting epically, "AnD Don'T THiNk that InK is THAT Much of A grEAT monSter. He STanDs as a neutral and MoStLY does ThinGS for his OWN amUsement. I gueSS I no LonGeR kept his INterests."

"*didn't ya say once ya was in love with him err-bro?" Fresh spoke up, causing both skulls to jerk towards him- his hand was down and his eyes were no longer glowing.

Geno slowly turns to Error who was blushing. He did not need to see that blush to confirm this to be true. The brothers could feel each other's emotions when close by- right now, Error's emotions told him everything he needed to know.

"NO! whErE did ya HeaR THAT?!" Error shuts at his younger brother, who was grinning boldly, enjoying a wide range of emotions his brother was given him.

"*ya told me err-bro. remember that party. where ya had one to many-" Fresh breaks off as a redbone came flying at him, he easier ducks under and it went sailing over the top of his skull and right into the cage, hitting Frisk in the face.

Geno barks with laughter at that. His enjoy state calms Error down.

"*I WaNt to Kill Him. thaT RainboW MorON. not Fresh." Error says with a heavy sigh. Fresh snorts and another bone went flying at him. This Frisk was ready to move out the way in a time when Fresh leans back.

"*what will ya do know lit brro?" Geno asks kindly, wiping a tear from his socket.

"*fInD a WaY to KILL him of CoursE." Error said with determination burning within him, he was sure that was from Geno being so close, "ThErE Has To BE a way of KILLin him. ..."

"*for now. why don't ya stay with us?" Geno asks him gently, "listen lit brro. ya been dead. they don't know ya back. use this time wisely and think of a different way to attack."

"BuT My AuS. I WorkEd HARD to destroy them!" Error cries out, pouting again as he leans back into his seat, he wanted to stamp his feet. In fact, decided he will, he brought up his left leg and stomp it down.

"*err-bro. if ya have the names of those aus. i can get them for ya." Fresh speaks after a moment of silence.

"*Yes. BUT theN tHEy wILl BE InFEcTed and Not CapTurED." Error points out, he frowns likely, "and I wOulD be stranGe for Ya to suddenly StaRt destroying."

"*not strange." Geno said with a grin, "fresh bro has been on a warpath since ya been gone. in fact. he has been given ya title as 'the destroyer'."

Error frowns at Fresh, "*i will Reclaim THat TiTle."

"*cool." Fresh says happily, "so. game plan?"

"*i waNt to StuDy." Error said seriously, "I wanT to Go TO MuLti-CiTY And StuDy Sci-science. ITs The NUmber THing to LeaRn. So ManY SanSES Go THERE JuST for That ReaSOn. but Ya right... Before I do THaT I'LL Stay HERE. I NEed To find A waY to Hide MY glitches anyway."

"*that's a good idea." Geno says, pleased at this, he liked having his brothers close by but understood they had their own lives to lead, "i will help ya with anything ya need."

"*right! this is happening!" Fresh says cheerly and he high fives himself, causing the pair to stare before laughing at his behaviour, "and those aus of yours. is there something ya can give me that can help me wrap things up."

"*WrAP things Up?" Error says with a frown, he thought about it, "I guEss I can MeSs with the code in My StrIngs. It will TakE a little WhilE To ProgRamMe. In THe MeaNtimE JuSt Go for it. My PuppETs ARE liKE a LiST. JuSt GraB one. You're MY broTHer. ThERes No WaY You Shouldn'T sEE The CoDes of THE AUS that I Made."

Fresh smiles and gives him gun fingers.

Error frowns slightly, not understanding what put him in a good mood- because while Fresh's emotions were eaten form, they still began his when he ate them. And right now, the 90's nightmare was very happy.

Geno smiles brightly at his brothers. Standing he leans over to Error and gives him a hug, then he waves Fresh to do the same. Fresh gave him a blank stare, then slowly rose, leans over and slowly ooh so slowly lifts his arms up.

"*Tch." Error mumbles and glares cause Fresh stop; he was about to moves away when Error grabs one hand and brings him in. Soon all three broken brothers of a Sans were hugging.


	3. Chapter 3

Error stayed with Geno for five years, meaning he was 'dead' for ten years when he finally left the Save Screen to head to Multi-City.

And ... Error loved it. Fresh decided to stay as well when he was not 'working'- the virus was an uncontrollable and unstoppable force, soon he made a tiny dent in Error's sea-mountain of puppets. Thankfully no one seemed to notice that these were the same ones Error had once destroyed.

Error hacked into his own coding to made a new string for Fresh to use - these came out white. They were little clustered balls of strings that once the end piece was pulled, it would open up in a web-like sphere. Once the SOUL of the resetter was placed inside, it would close.

Fresh would then break the universe using another string Error had coded within himself. After which Fresh would take it back to Error's Anti-Void, where he would place the puppet and SOUL somewhere.

Error had explained that whenever he got a SOUL, he could just put it above and around him in view but never directly above his little bean bag- once then it became overcrowded, he would move all the strings higher up in the air. The air above went on forever, so he was never sure just how many there was any more.

Fresh had gone as far as he could from the 'ground'- he went until the sea-mountain of puppets became nothing but a dot. That's where he hung the ones in white strings for Error.

Geno had help with coding too. Only for a 'skin' for Error- it was to hide his ERROR signs and glitches. But for some reason, Error could not install the 'skin' as Geno could, so had to think of another way.

Geno came up with bandages.

The woven material was made up of Error strings that Geno coded. It hid Error's ERROR signs and glitches as well as the random shakes he had.

His backstory was that he was from a broken AU- the was infected by a deadly virus that was highly contagious. The bandages must be kept on at all times. This Sans had escaped his timeline using the 'machine' and now wanted to live, work and study in Multi-City.

Soon everything was ready to go. Fresh had gathered a lot of gold together for Error to both live and study there without worry- with the promise that Error would come home every weekend to hang out with him.

As it turns out, Fresh likes to spoil Error rotten, even if he was the 'younger' brother. Geno pointed out that while Fresh never had his memories of Sans's life like Geno had and Error once had, he was still apart of a Sans. And Sanses loved to spoil their brothers.

Now that Error was willing to be spoiled, Fresh did not hold back in giving him anything.

And there were a couple of new additions to their crazy family in AfterTale- AU No. 22, 2016, 61. the only one that formed these brothers;- and it was not the fourth brother.

It was Grim Reaper Sans. Known as Death.

According to Geno, him and Fresh and go to the Grim Reaper to find out if Error had passed through. Death told him that they not been the first to ask him this question and then tried to shoo them away without given a proper answer.

Geno chose to battle Death.

Death merely amused and the first chance he got, gave a tiny poke on Geno's shoulder- who had anticipated this. When he felt the poke of death touch him, he at once, grabs the black robes of Death and pushes him on his back to the ground, then glared in his face, demanding answers.

So shocked that Death answers.

Error never passed through his doors. He would have been the one to take the life of someone that powerful.

Geno and Fresh leaves the stunned Grim Reaper and headed back to their Save Screen.

But Death came knocking.

Geno hated Death... at first. The deadly skeleton managed to woe the undead skeleton over the course of four years.

Death got another shock of his life when he visited the Save Screen for the first time after Error returned.

Geno was babying Error to the point that Death was jealous. Error had rudely asked Death to give Geno something else to baby and care for.

Fresh laughed loudly and told Death he had Error's blessing of their union. It was after this that Geno and Death officially began dating. A year later a child was born to them. A baby bones named Goth.

Geno still babied Error to death though- it did not stop him trying to care for his younger brothers.

Goth was four when Error left the safety of the Save Screen to the Multi-City. And because the adults had been on edge, the child kept crying for his Uncle when he left.

Error spend the whole day in the plaza that those coming in were to wait... it was the same place where Error was beating mercilessly many years before.

Of course, it was not as easy to get in to live. They bought his story and dared not removed the bandages. But there was a lot of paperwork for him to go through, this took a year of him going back and fore.

Then he got an apartment in the second year. He had to start from the ground up- meaning he went to school for those that study elementary things. He passed. It took a year but that was only because one exam happened a certain time of the year, two he lack basic social skills and three he was 'blind'. Of sort.

The bandages wrapped around his eyes, only his left up was partly open. And he could not speak, so had to sign and his 'hands' were rusty.

Error used his strings at the bottom of his cane to see where he was going. In fact, he discovered he could see clearly where he was walking. The strings bounced back echoes and allowed him to work out sketchy images of his surrounding area.

It was useless for battle because once the foe jumped or flew, he lost track of them.

After his elementary schooling, it was the middle form. This took two years. Again, course work, assignments and exams. Then the high schooling. This took three years.

During this time he kept his promises to his brothers and came home on weekends and holidays.

It was when he reached the college stage that Error fails to return home, and whenever he didn't return for whatever reason, Fresh went on a rampage.

Destroying more AUs in a matter of days then Error had done in months in his prime.

Fresh kept claiming that it was because he had Error there to teach him, when as Error had to do everything by trial and error...

In college, Error studied science. Or double science. Biology, Chemistry and Physics. Aside of Mathematics and Basic Magic Theory of the universes.

This took four years to complete. And Error took a year's break.

On coming back Error went into University- there were so many all science universities it made his skull spin.

Error chose a lower institute to study. He was aiming for four Masters. The determination was the only thing that kept him going. And eight years later, he successfully completes graduate with all his Master Degrees.

Error did not stop there and while working in a science lab, begun studying again. This time on SOULs ... for something that many monsters say they know little about, it took another eight years to study this subject.

During this time Goth grow up and Geno and Death had three more children. Fresh became public enemy number one, completely to spend his virus also while destroying AUs. The Star Council never knew which was it was.

Fresh was not the only one doing the destroying. Geno had taken up arms. His ways were a little different. Geno came to the Multi-City and raised up four different underground groups, all with different goals but all enemy to the Star Council.

Geno made sure these groups never crossed paths and always sent them to fight large battles or cause trouble every other month- with group A going in first, group B second, group C third and group D last- then start all over again.

Error did not learn this until years later when all the groups had been firmly established becoming big organizations and a common threat to the Multiverse.

Error was not ready to take any steps to come out of hiding. So he continued to work in the labs for another ten years- taking home courses... this time alongside Fresh, who loved it.

During this time he was plotting what to do for his come back.

Error realizes that he knew codes... he could study codes. So, if that's the case. Would be able to make his own AU? Ink had once shown him Blanks. Pieces of paper that was behind a solid wall, where new AUs appear from.

If Error got his hands on a blank or two, he could be able to copy down codes and make an AU- one where he could fully do his research in.

Error began travelling once again- going through the Multiverse, writing down coding he liked and playing around with ideas. Geno helped with this too, he loved this kind of stuff.

Another ten years passed by.

Geno sent the word out to all his groups. There was going to be an attack on The Star Council- he reached out to other groups he was not a part of, asking for aid in battle. Ten other groups of 'evil Sanses' came to his call.

Fresh had made a new virus. Much different from his old ones, both his instant Fresh Virus to his Dormant Carrier. It was a worm that slept until he awoke it. It could slowly infect others. It was called Fresh Sleep.

Fresh went to over a hundred AUs.

Then at the same time, the groups attacked the Star Council HQ, he woke up his little darling babies. At the same time he jumped from universe to universe, unleashing his old Fresh Vibes to the first monster he came across.

Death... helped a little, however by law he could not anything to go against the Multiverse's balance- so instead, Death handed cup of coffee to Geno who had twenty phones all in a special place on a desk, he was threw out orders to any who rang, and keeping others updated;- Death told their offspring to leave their mother alone for a few days, because Mama and their Uncles were completely insane.

While all this was happening, Error used a backdoor to get into the Doodle Sphere. He knew that Ink would feel anyone who entered, but everyone was informed to keep him busy if they spotted him.

Error did not know what kind of force he would need to use to get a hold of a Blank. But he had been preparing for anything.

Error began to hack in.

Every second counted. Those seconds turned into minutes, then hours... On the twenty-ninth hour Error managed to break down the wall and reach into the Blanks. Only to discover he could not remove them.

So he tries to find the reason.

It would take another fourteen hours before he takes hold of a Blank. In fact, he managed to grab five pages.

Error grin like mad and tries to leave the Blank space...

  
...

  
...

  
...

  
...and he was stuck!

The black skeleton tugs at his arms, trying to break free. And as bad luck would have it, he felt Ink arriving.

Error would hear his brothers screaming in his earpiece to get out of there, telling him that Ink had drank not one but two bottles of red paint and was attacking both friend and fore.

As they told him this, he already knew that Ink was stalking up behind him.

Error had taken the time to dress completely in black, using the same kind of code in the clothing items to hide his ERROR signs and glitches.

Of course, from what Fresh had said, Ink had forgotten Error long ago.

Yet the artist still wore his scarf... or perhaps he thought it belonged to him now?

Error had used his shoulder to pull up the black mask he was wearing, rubbing along his jaw- once his teeth were free, he reaches to his arms, rolling up his hands to himself and grabs the blanks to his teeth.

Error managed to get them through the wall, however a splash of black paint came sailing towards him- he noticed it out of the corner of his socket and leans his skull back as far as he could go and push away from the wall as much as he could.

Error lost both his arms in that attack.

As he stares down at the black dust that was pouring from the heads of his humerus, he looks towards where his arms were. The humerus was dusting, and so was half of the radius and ulna- the other half of the radius and ulna were still intact inside the wall and did not seem to be dusting, the same with his hands.

Turning he watched as his death-bringer come.

There was nothing he could do.

Standing he bends over, shoving the Blanks as best he could into his black trousers.

Then he faces Ink completely.

Error could feel the rage pouring from him in waves.

Error was at Ink's mercy.

All he could do was watch as Ink raised his brush over his skull, while he continued to get ever closer.

And then...

Ink halts in his tracks. A confused expression appears on his features.

"*Ha.heh HAHAha." Error began to laugh loudly, then goes on to say without a glitch or lag, "heya. ya been busy, huh?"

Ink shook his skull at those words.

With a deadly glare he below walking towards him, lowering his brush as he came.

"*so, i've got a question for ya." Error continues, it sounded like Sans... it a recording of Sans coming from his jaws, "do you think even the worst person can change...?"

Ink was only a few steps away from him and stops again, frowning deeply as he runs his eyelights up and down the intruder.

"*that everyone can be a good person if they just try?" Error went on saying, his own eyes never leaving Ink's form from behind his mask, "heh heh heh heh..."

Ink's eyes went to his face, staring intently at his yellow teeth, black jaws with a hint of blue marks.

"*alright. well, here's a better question." Error carried on, he stood his ground and grins like mad, "do ya wanna have a bad time?"

Ink stares at his words a small smile appearing now- no doubt thinking what can an unarmed monster do.

"*cause if ya take another step forward..." Error starts the final part of this old wore out speech that was engraved into his SOUL, "ya are REALLY not going to like what happens next."

Ink took a step forward. A clear challenge. A smirk.

"*welp. sorry, old lady." Error spoke the last part of the script, "this Is wHy i neVer maKe PROmisEs."

Error just about saw the stunned expression, before all hell broke loose.

It came in the appearance of a crazed and hysterical; who was glitching wildly.

And a psychotic and frenzied Fresh; with an army of his 'children' behind him.

Error laugher filled the Doodle Sphere, as he joins in with his own attacks, using sheer will power to summon black ERROR blaster in the mad mix of attacks.

Death... who should not have been there, had to drag Geno. Fresh stops when he noticed Geno there and tosses Error a still laughing Error over his shoulder, leaving his children behind to keep Ink busy.

Error raised his skull, watching as Ink tried to reach him just as the portal closed.

Death went back in the cover of darkness and managed to get his body parts out of the wall- the last of the radius and ulna dusted on the way to the Anti-Void.

Error only had his hands... surprisingly he could still use them the same. They would float by his side and even go a good distance before they fell.

So armless Error pressed on with his work with the Blanks

  
The first was Undertale code. Using the codes he had gathered from many different universes of Undertale alts, he chose the best ones to form it.

It had worked!

He had his own working universe ... however, he could not make living SOULs for some reason, no matter how many times he wrote the right code in.

Error went to his Anti-Void and placed the AU gateways inside a giant ball of strings- about the space of Earth's moon. He hooked them up and labelled it UnderTale ERROR.

And he made a second one UnderSwap ERROR.

The third UnderFell ERROR.

And the forth, OuterTale ERROR... which was his favourite.

Error had one piece left, so he set it to one side.

Then he gave his brothers admin over them the others.

Geno in UnderSwap ERROR- or though he still spends his time in the Save Screen. The glitch then gave OuterTale ERROR to his children to call home- he could also be home to any other children should the three brothers have.

Fresh took up home in UnderFell ERROR.

Fresh filled UnderFell ERROR with his fresh children, it was last becoming UnderFresh instead... Error mentioned it once, but Fresh had smiled and claimed the naming didn't matter.

The last was going to be for the fourth brother of Geno, Error and Fresh... who had just had the bright idea to use determination to keep on fighting, just like them... it would not be long before he was joining them and a fifth brother would raise from the dust.

Error made pathways between the AUs, so they did not have to come in and out.

Building these sickening AUs, which stood against everything he stands for, took eleven years.

When Error was not in the labs in Multi-City, playing with Fresh, doing research on SOULs, catching up with Geno and his children, he was destroying in his free time.

Carefully Error began the last Blank eight years after he finished the fourth one.

It was a broken planet. It surrounded a Core that kept the land from going off into space, making little islands that still worked on gravity and other laws. There was water in the atmosphere, more like a blanket of water- it came down and up twice a day, keeping the island moist and the planet life growing. It had three moons.

The first moon was the true moon of the former planet- it was a little further out than it should be and it came without the large atmosphere, so it too could be walked upon. There were two smaller moons, made from the planet like the many islands- these became moons when they went outside the atmosphere and there much larger than the islands.

Of course, no matter which island one step foot on, the night sky with its shining stars would be seen.

Error loved it.

Named it OVER ERROR TALE

It took him four years to complete. Once done, he starts building a laboratory focused solely on discovering the SOUL.

Once his laboratory was finished, another three years had gone by. And a further four years it took him to gather everything he needs to fully begin his research.

This included SOULs of every colour he could get his hands on- he had taken them from different AUs of the child that had the power of Resets... they were not always red, there were rare cases where they had different colours.

It took five years to realize the answer was staring at him in the face.

Geno, himself and Fresh their new little brother, Trojan- all had a SOUL that had that answer.

When Fresh Sans used determination and broke away from the main SOUL; he had only .5 of the very tip of the SOUL, hardly noticeable. However, he had been 'empty' for the longest time. Like a 'shell' and nothing more.

When Error Sans had used determination, a part was not broken off, because the main SOUL had it, yet inside the SOUL a part was missing- which Error had. It kept trying to pull apart but would glitch back into place.  
It became more firm when he turned into an ERROR, but he did not have a 'shell', just the 'filling' of the SOUL. Later the piece that missing in the main SOUL restored itself over a course of time. One would never have known that it had been missing at all.

Geno Sans used determination and a piece of SOUL broke off. However, Geno had both a 'shell' and a 'filling'.

Error learnt that there were two components that made up a SOUL. A SOUL Container and a SOUL Essence. The container could be healed but would leave heavy scars behind, making it's owner weak. The essence would be taken out and stored. It would reform over time.

Much like human blood...

Trojan Sans was currently living with Geno, trying to get used to his new life with Papyrus...- and it was a little bit hard to comes to terms that his three older 'brothers' were more than a little insane.

But Error was glad he was able to watch this new glitch form in front of his eyes. And he came out like Error, having only the SOUL Essence. Meaning they had another new little brother, who had taken him the name After Sans like his brothers before him, would recover from this slight wound to his SOUL. It was a large piece this time, with it being 4/9 of the SOUL.

Geno, Error and Fresh were eager to teach their new little brother all that they had learnt over the many years. But he refused, which was fine by them, it would not be long before he came asking. Trojan mainly kept to the Save Screen, watching Papyrus move on with his life... in that damned loop of death and respawn.

Error's actions were starting to become noticed. Monsters looked to the history of their Multiverse for clues. All pointed to the first destroyer and many began to fear.

With fear raising, Error hears mentions of Nightmare showing signs of stirring in his sleep.

Error began making plans once again. This time without his brother's aid. The last time he asked them to help the whole Multiverse came running after them. Which was fun... Error half wondered why Nightmare did not wake up back then or did he? Perhaps he was already awake...

Error needed his old friend Nightmare to be free. There were lots of 'evil' Sanses who had taken Error and Nightmare's place, just not with the same power, or terror they installed in others.

Error wanted a piece of Ink to study.

After fifteen years he made himself known in a small universe by his old friend Blueberry Sans, who did not seem to remember him. Ever a True Reset happened, or this was a different Blueberry.

The news spends quickly throughout the Multiverse, sending everyone into a state of fear and panic.

It was so nice to be loved.

Nightmare was awake.

Error began a game of hiding and seek with Ink. Jumping in portals just as he came, so be barely saw him, even if it meant leaving his work half-finished.

Realizing he was not going to capture Ink, he set about getting something that could be left behind.

Ink's vomit.

The Rainbow Moron vomited whenever he got overexcited.

Knowing he could not do this alone, he humbly went to his brothers. Like Error would for them, the older and younger brother jumped at the chance to help. Even Trojan added a comment or two.

Soon it was time.

...twenty years... that is...

Error was going to break Nightmare and his boys out.

Nightmare was being held in Neo Dream Tale, deep within the depths of Dreamland Palace.

While the boys were all over Multi-City.

Horror, Killer and Redrum was in different high-level prisons

Dust, YanBlu and Doctor were in different high-level mental asylums.

Cross had turned traitor, so Error had not bothered looking for him.

Death had to shake his skull at his lover and his lover's brothers actions. But Error knew that the Grim Reaper was highly amused by all this.

So it was decided. Error would go after Nightmare.

Geno and his underground groups would go after Horror, Killer and Redrum.

Fresh would go to collect Dust, YanBlu and Doctor with his children.

  
And Trojan would man the Save Screen. ... he was getting used to the madness.

It had begun.

All took off at the same time.

Fresh unleased his Fresh Sleep viruses like many years ago. Making monster rush to these places as well as The Star Council HQ, where they thought would be attacked.

Error hacks a portal into Neo Dream Tale, coming to the only place that allowed teleporting in- just like the plaza in Multi-City.

The ERROR did not bother hiding himself this time around. The warriors have thinned out thanks to the chaos happening elsewhere.

Bringing his floating hands up to his orbits, he pulls his loyal strings out.

The warriors spot him and sound the alarm. But it was already too late for them. Their SOULs were Error's to control, to command.

And as Error took off running through the plaza of Neo Dream Tale, heading towards the Palace, those new puppets came running alongside him- Even with running at top speed, it took over an hour to reach the Palace and there was a small army awaiting him.

Error had gathered more and more puppets to fight, giving simple commands to the ones furthest away from this and keeping the stronger ones close by.

It was a long drew out battle.

Error had thought would have shown but by now. He had felt the artist's aura surrounding him a number of times- perhaps always a few rooms behind, yet for some reason, the SOULless wonder did not make an appearance.

Error ran through corridor after corridor, stairwell after stairwell after stairwell- he made it to some grand double doors in the centre of the palace.

Error fans out his puppets, placing them on guard outside. And breaks the doors down.

Another corridor, another stairwell. Then one overly large room with a single chair placed in the middle. In that chair, Nightmare was waiting.

Error marches in- he never took his sockets off of his old friend. Nightmare was an odd grey colour, his once thick muck was now like water trying to run away. His clothes no longer took hold of his power and was a normal t-shirt and shorts.

Error stops a few steps away. Nightmare left eye was open, but it was clear he did not understand where or who he was. His right socket was visible but no eyelight was within.

Error hears a sound from behind, he turns to see Ink standing there, smirking at him. The smirk drops when Error moves to face him fully, giving the artist his first real look at Error since 150 years ago.

Error spun around on his heel, he grabs Nightmare pulling him to his feet- "TasTe my DesPair." Error had said as he clucks teeth with the other, kissing his friend deeply.

The ERROR allowed the pain and suffering to wash through his SOUL- his broken memories of his time as Sans and Second Geno. The time he first appeared in the Anti-Void, screaming for someone, anyone to come and save him. The moments of sane and he came to themes with what he was. The pain he felt when he realised he was in love with his worst enemy. The last hope he held onto for him and his brothers to be forgiven.

Error bought all this to the front of his mind and his SOUL SCREAMS.

Nightmare's orbit opened wide, a dim hint of colour shone within- the eyelight within started moving around wildly. Then everything went black- thick black pour over his form, four long and thick tentacles burst from his back.

The NIGHTMARE kisses back. Drinking it all in. And was loving it.

Reaching out he felt the lost SOULs that Error had taken as his puppet, all screaming in despair as they fought against friends and loved ones. Further, pass this universe, he felt more cries of terror.

Error and Nightmare pull away from each other at the same time. They merely stare for a moment, before they hear a soft rattling.

Ink was standing there rattling at them, looking both confused and enraged by the display. And he vomited... then drank a bottle of red paint.

The two friends fought for their lives.

It was an epic battle and the two friends did not could out unharmed- nor did Ink, who lost both his arms.

Dimly all the artist could do was watch as the strange black skeleton with eternal tears, stand over him and began removing his bottle sash. Then the blue scarf that he wore under it.

Ink tries to plea to the new skeleton, not to take away his beloved scarf, only to be laughed at.

Then this skeleton tells him, that this scarf did not belong to him- It was his scarf. The floating hands then wrap it around the skeleton's neck. And as he stares at the disappearing back of that skeleton, he did not feel a lost... oddly enough, he felt again.

Error had been racing through the palace when he got a call from his younger brother, Trojan, somehow he had hacked into Neo Dream Tale and made it possible to use portals. He stops running and quickly informs Nightmare of this.

Error was impressed with his brother since he and Geno had failed to hack the code of this AU many times. He was not sure how Trojan had gotten in.

Error took Nightmare back to his home, not the Anti-Void, that place stopped being home to him for a long time- no, it was his AU OVER ERROR. When the NIGHTMARE took up an island as a new home and soon his Gloom and Doom Boys joined him.

Error had managed to get hold of Ink's vomit during their fight. And began studying the magic it held.

Error then went to Nightmare asking for samples off of him- since once upon a time, Nightmare had no SOUL before he had eaten the apples.

Error had a theory that the tree itself acted as a SOUL for the two brothers.

Whatever it was- it did not change the fact that Nightmare was once a monster without a SOUL Container nor SOUL Essence. So took to studying both Nightmare and Ink.

Error broke off a piece of Nightmare's SOUL and took some of his oozes. After which he broke his own hands, a rounded piece in the centre, placing it in DT so it would not dust- then took his own SOUL Essence. Just a little.

Mixing and matching.

Two monsters were born.

Both with SOULs.

Which was not what Error had wanted.

The 'twins' were both pure black skeletons- solid skeletons. One had dark glowing yellow eyes and the other had dark glowing purple eyes.

The only difference other than their colouring was the long black tails. It appears at its base and halfway through, were like vertebral columns- then it became one solid mass, with lots of strings coming off of it- these strings broken off into many and all faced into- looking it seems like a creepy tree- within this creepy tree strings was what looked like an apple seed.

The one with the yellow eyes had a yellow seed and the one with the purple eyes had a purple seed.

Nightmare... did not care much for his new sons. But Error who had witnessed his older brother raising his own children was looking forward to it... it was not his original plan... but he did not mind the end results.

Yellows eyed son who came from Error's right hand, he was named REM Sleep. And the purple-eyed son, who came from Error's left hand, he named Sleep Paralysis.

Error was pleased.

It would be another nine years before the vomit gave plan gave results, during that time he faced Ink was many occasions- adding to the puke bottles.

It was 50% Ink's vomit and 50% Error's bones.

Error was hopeless for a SOULless shell of a monster. What he got was nothing that he could have ever imagined. It was an inky black skeleton. Pink eyes, pink and yellow fingers.

REM Sleep and Sleep Paralysis was not impressed by the new brother. While the pair was very loyal to their father, they loved him dearly and hated sharing his attention with others. To the point of chasing others away, like their other father, Nightmare, who came to hang out with Error when he was not away working.

Error felt the 'dislike' his older children had for the newcomer. And gave the child to Fresh to raise as his own son. Fresh did not mind since he seemed not to be able to have children. He thought it could be a fun game, playing house until the child grows up.

The trouble was that Fresh thought Error still needed to be apart of the child's life and moved into OVER ERROR, right next door's to Error's house. Or Fresh was using the child now known as Paperjam, to play with Error.

Fresh took a backseat in destroying AU and Error was more than ready to take up his old role.

So Error went on with his work- destroying AU, fighting Ink, working in his labs, raising his sons and spending time with his brothers.

Error had a theory on Ink.

The black ink stains that mark the artist's cheek and ribs, he wondered if these were remnants of a SOUL. He had heard whispers of Ink's story, how true they there he did not know- Ink had torn his own SOUL out and ripped it to pieces.

That had to leave a mark.

SOULs were magic or codes. To rip one would need a lot of magic ability.

Error waited into his two older sons were older, both twenty when he started his next plan. ... however, by now, Fresh had gotten bored with Paperjam and had given him back to Error.

The eleven-year-old Paperjam did not what to think of his insane 'father'.

Error declaimed war on Ink- after a year of endless battles, he, at last, got what he wanted. A broken Ink laying under him. It happened so suddenly that Error would swear that Ink let him win.

Error broke Ink's clavicle on the left side. Thankfully, Ink's bones did not dust when removed.

With his war won Error vanishes from the Multiverse for a couple of years.

Paperjam ran away from home.

Error sent REM and NighTerror to find the now fourteen-year-old- believing that they now saw him as their sibling.

Error was wrong.

The mad pair tried to end Paperjam's life.

And he cried out for help.

His help came in the form of Ink.

Ink attacked the twins.

The brothers withdrew.

Ink took Paperjam with him.

Error was not pleased as he stared down at his bowed skulls of his sons- they account of events was limited and made no sense to him.

It did not matter Error had thought. Paperjam was not important to his plot. And with the child being free from the chains insanity, the ERROR knew it was hard for the child to be raised by himself and Fresh.

So he allowed Paperjam to live wherever he chooses and live him alone. Perhaps the kindest thing Error had ever done for the child.

Error's next child was what he was hoping for.

A SOULless monster.

Made from 75% of Ink's clavicle and 25% of Error's manubrium.

The skeleton had come out looking already like a child of about ten years age. He had pure white bones and the pure black inky tear marks coming from his sockets, made them look even whiter.

The child never spoke, it never cried, nor laugh, not got angry or got sad. It just was.

Error had taken to carrying the new SOULless wonder on his shoulders, everywhere he went- apart from when he began going outside his AU again and attacking.

Still, Error felt sorry for the monster of his own making, naming it Spilled Ink.

The next part of his plan was to make a SOUL for the body.

His older sons had moved out and worked alongside Nightmare- they returned every weekend for family gatherings, which was a custom in the glitch household.

Geno had two more children with Death- Death's brother had his own children now and they too became part of this gathering. Goth had children of his own too.

Fresh did not care about having children of his own, while he did enjoy raising Paperjam at times. He did have a new friend he always brought around, who somehow became part of the family.

Nightmare came around for this gathering when he could. Bringing with him the Gloom and Doom Boys, all the stories to tell.

Trojan had someone he liked, an UnderFell Sans he happened to meet on a trip. They seemed to be moving slowly and getting on well. Much to Error's dismay.

Ten years of this new lifestyle with Spilled Ink and his crazy family and Error gets a shock one day after coming home from his brother's AU.

His third son Paperjam had returned, bringing with him Ink.

Ink acted as if he had won the overall war. Seating himself in Error's favourite bean bag in his living room, grinning boldly at the black skeleton's glitching form.

Error was beyond mad, he was insanely mad. Paperjam had taken his greatest foe and lead him into his lair where his beloved family lived.

Error did not think when he attacked, not remembering that his fourth son rests upon his shoulders, holding onto his skull. It was when he fell that he realized his mistake.

Thankfully Paperjam caught the child and ran... Ran straight out the house with his little Spilled Ink.

Error was about to give chase when he was suddenly covered in paint. The paint began like glue, turning Error sees an oncoming paint burst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rereading this, this might have been the start of my ERROR 404 series


End file.
